Frostbite
by You Just Got Owned
Summary: Marceline misses Simon Petricov. When she finds a way to get rid of the ice king without loosing Simon, she heads head-first in, not planning ANYTHING. What will happen to the two? Will Marceline be able to find her biological father? My first ever fanfic. RATED T FOR FUTURE AWESOMENESS/GORE
1. Chapter 1- I Still Remember You

**_Dear Diary,_**

**_I've been missing something in my life. I know what it is – Simon. In the war he acted like he was my dad! Now, he's just a grumpy old Ice King. I don't want Ice King, I want Simon Petricov! Anyway, the other thing I wanted to write about. Why does my dad – the one that created me – not want me. I know he loves me and all, but he doesn't even visit! I don't even know who my biological father is! I'll sleep on that._**

**_See Ya!_**

**_Marceline Aberdeer_**

I put away the quill, the ink and the parchment sighing. I really did miss him. I miss his messages too.

_Marceline_  
_It's just you and me in the wreckage of the world_  
_That must be so confusing for a little girl_  
_And I know you you're going to need me here with you_  
_But, I'm losing myself and I'm afraid you're gonna lose me, too_

_This magic keeps me alive_  
_But, it's making me crazy_  
_And, I need to save you_  
_But, who's going to save me?_  
_Please forgive me for whatever I do_  
_When I don't remember you_

_Marceline_  
_I can feel myself slipping away_  
_I can't remember what it made me say_  
_But, I remember that I saw you frown_  
_I swear it wasn't me it was the crown_

_This magic keeps me alive_  
_But, it's making me crazy_  
_And, I need to save you_  
_But, who's going to save me?_  
_Please forgive me for whatever I do_  
_When I don't remember you _

A single tear slid from my eye that melody rang in my head. why did Ice king have to put that crown on years back? Urg, the _crown_. It's curse is so strong, it could _kill _a full grown vampire. _12 times_. Anyway, I climbed into bed with troubled thoughts, drifting quickly into dreams. Dreams? I meant _**nightmares**_.

I stepped back, my old brocken Hambo in my hand, searing sunlight closing in on me. I screamed out for help, but not even a bug would help me, its not like they could, anyway. Off in the distance, in the shade of a large tree, a man and a ... I don't know, 1 and a half...year old girl, both of them having black, smooth hair. I-I recognised the man...IT WAS SIMON PETRICOV! I called out for him, sunlight blackening Hanbo's arm nearest the light. By his vacant expression, I don't think he saw _or_ heard me. Sunlight scorched through my hand, I'd refused to retract it while I could, and now I was plunged into immence pain. Fixated on The little girl with Simon, I braced myself for the sunlight. Wait...wasn't the girl like 1 and a half before? She'd grown like 2 years in 2 minutes (What like renesmee? Sorry, back to the story). The child grew and grew, meanwhile I was burning up, literally. The girl stopped aging when she got to the age of a 18 year old. _She _was me. Marceline. Of course, she was human, not vampire. Simon, on the other hand, had aged and turned into his usual frosty form of Ice king. they sorta looked like they were _family_. _**Family**_. Was Ice King my dad?

I sat up, sweating buckets, my throat raw dry. What just happened? I could remember little snippets of the dream, but that was all. I sighed. then, an idea popped into my head. So, I had some clues about my past, like human me and Simon. The mushroom war. What if someone had written stuff down, like how to end the ice crowns curse? The Library.

**Authors Note:**

**Sup guys? This is my first fanfic, and yea... SORRY IT SO SHORT! Ill try to make the chapters longer. AND I will add a better authors note! XD**

_**You know what you have to do now. You don't? *Sigh* Click the** _review **_button. Also, fav and watch me and this story!_**


	2. Chapter 2 - The Liberary

**Hey guys, I'm back! FGsyuftvytrydeewue sorry for not updating sooner, im SO LAZY! Recently, I found out who Marcelines real dad is in the show, and I was disappointed but.. yea. I WILL STILL WRITE TILL THE END! PM me if you want to drop in any ideas. Oh yea, sorry for the splits thing, I'm just seeing if it looks right.**

**ON WITH THE SHOW! :D**

DISCLAIMER: **No matter how many times I hide the lich in Pendleton Ward's underware draw, he still won't give me the rights to Adventure Time! Hence I only own the story idea, NOT Adventure Time.**

* * *

Today was the day. The day to try to find my past, and to change Ice King's future. After a quick breakfast-A bag of red apples-I checked the weather outside. A downpour. Good, it meant I wouldn't get burnt by sunlight any time soon. I grabbed my umbrella and head off to the library. An evil, dark, magical library? No, a normal one. The kind run by turtle princess. When I stepped outside, I was glad I had brought a umbrella; I would've been soaked to the skin if I hadn't, not to mention as cold as Ice King. Anyway, I rushed to the library, not wanting to get wet (Don't EVER get my hair wet).  
As soon as I got inside, I checked my hair, before heading over to the reception desk. Turtle Princess was at the desk, looking at photos of...Finn?...Okay then. I walked up to her, putting my umbrella down.  
"...Hello how may I he- Oh hi Marceline, what brings you here?" Turtle Princess sang, hiding her Finn photos under her desk.  
"Just some general research. Hey, do you know where stuff on Ice Ki-Simon Petricov and stuff on a 'Cursed Ice Crown' is?" I asked. Phew, that was a close one! Turtle Princess smiled.  
"There's a book called Dangerous Artifacts-The Cursed Ice Crown over there," she pointed to a bookshelve to her right,  
"And the only thing this library has to offer on Petricov is a single news article." She handed me a laminated sheet of newspaper.  
"Thanks!" I flew over to the said mass of books to start my search.

* * *

_Daniel the dog_

_Darn!_  
_Dangerous Artifacts-Gae Bolg_  
_Dangerous Artifacts-KFC _**(Wut...?)**  
_Dangerous Artifacts-The Cursed Ice Crown_  
_Dangerous Artifacts-Angreamu_

* * *

Wait, what? YES! I pulled it out, it was heavier than expected. I sat (floated) over a beanbag and started to read through the news article. The picture was Simon and a red-headed woman.

* * *

**_Jibber Jabber_ **  
_MISSING_  
_Betty, 23, has disappeared. She was last seen with her boyfriend, Dr Simon Petricov, 27, at his home. When the police investigated it, they found no signs of her, and the house was exceptionally cold. He has been put under house arrest until further notice..._

* * *

The rest of the article had been burnt off. Well, that wasn't very helpful, was it? Great, I'd have to sneak into the Ice King's mountain and steal some info. The rain lightened outside. I put the article on the floor and started _Dangerous Artifacts-The Cursed Ice Crown._

* * *

_Chapter 1-Welcome to the world of artifacts_  
_Chapter 2-Icey origins_  
_Chapter 3-Sealed Away_  
_Chapter 4-Danger! Danger!_  
_Chapter 5-Symptoms_  
_Chapter 6-How to remove the curse_  
_Chapter 7-Reverse the effects_  
_Chapter 8-How to DESTROY it_  
_Index_

* * *

This was definitely more helpful. I skipped straight to chapter 6. The rain stopped, but it was still overcast.

* * *

_Chapter 6-How to remove the curse_  
_Whoever was unfortunate enough to put on the crown is not doomed forever, there is a way to save them and get rid of the curse. Just follow the simple directions._  
_You will need:_  
_A ember from the inferno (_Fire Llamas) _kingdom_

_5 Cyclops tears_

_A bag of fluff_

_A rainicorn hair_

_A jar of lemons from Lemongrab`s home_

_Ground Ice_

_Mould the ice into the shape of the ice crown. Wrap the rainicorn hair around the fluff and soak in the tears. Then place where the ice crystal would be. Place the lemons inside the crown. Place in the Ice Crowns bedroom while they are sleeping. Within 24 hours, the crown will be free of the curse and the wearer won`t have any powers._

* * *

YES! I got up and went back to the desk. Turtle Princess was again pouring over the Finn photos. I rolled my eyes.

"Here`s the article, it wasn`t much use," I gave the paper to her after she put away the pictures, "Could I take the book home?"

"Sure! Just bring it back within a month."

Smiling and cluching the book, I glided outside.

Sunlight.

Crap.

* * *

**What did you think of it? Do you lve it or hate it? Do you think llamas are gunna come soon? Press the review button NOW! :D Yay! Thankyou! **

**Zie je als voeg ik het volgende hoofdstuk!**

**Two questions:**

**1) what did I say above and in what language?**

**2) Which would you rather have; The Enciridion OR The Everything buritto?**


	3. Chapter 3 - Black Ice

**Authors Note:**

**Hey guys, I'm trying my hardest to type longer chapters, but there keeps being a perfect place to end the chapter, I can`t help it. I might add the ****slightest**** little bit of Finceline but you should know than I am a Fiolee shipper and a Finn X Flame Princess shipper, and ****_I REALLY_**** don`t support Finceline unlike my friend Mary. Anyway, I agree in the reviews that I need to add a bit of action/romance into this, so I will add a TINY bit of flirting/blushing but there will sometime SOON be a fight scene.**

**Answer to question 1- Zie je als voeg ik het volgende hoofdstuk! See you when I add the next chapter!**

**And it was in Dutch (I used google translate)**

**And with question 2:**

**Everything Burrito – 0**

**The Enciridion – 1**

**Anyway, ENJOY! :D**

**Disclaimer:**

**I have to choose. The rights to Adventure Time or pie. What flavour pie? PIE FLAVOUR. I have to choose. Scary, right?**

**Pie.**

**Finn.**

**Pie.**

**Marceline.**

**Pie.**

**Banana Man.**

**Pie.**

**Peppermint Butler.**

**Pie.**

**_WHAT TO CHOOSE?_**

**_Hmm._**

**_I will have other chances to get these rights, right?_**

**_No?_**

**_I DON'T BELIEVE YOU._**

**_I choose PIE!_**

* * *

I instantly reached for my umbrella. The one I left _inside _the library, next to the beanbag. A raging fire flew through my veins exposed to the light. I instantly shrunk down. Gah, the only thing I had was the book…the book…THE BOOK! I put the book in front of me (Not that it helped much, but it was reassuring) and darted back into the library. Phew, that was close. Eh, I wasn't too badly burnt, just a large patch on my left hand and a streak across my face. I silently drifted back to the beanbag to get my umbrella, and by the time I got back outside it was overcast and lightly raining again. OH COME ON! At least my burns had healed up. I dropped the book off at my house before gliding towards the Ice Kingdom.

The rain got heavier.

Half way through my journey I was weaving through a dark forest, not needing my umbrella as the trees gave me good cover. Yes, it was a quite big mass of forest, but I was darting through it and it felt as if I had been flying around in circles. Two voices suddenly interrupted the silence. A 13 year old boy's and a 29 year old guy's one. Finn and Jake. SEREOUSLY? Can't a vampire queen do her daily business without any 'heroes' appearing? As I slowed down I managed to see them through the foliage. I tried drifting around them, but they spotted me.

"Sup Marceline?" Finn laughed, brushing a stray strand of blond hair back inside his cute little white bear hat. Wait did I say cute? URGEEEWW, I don't _like_ him in that way! He just looked so innocent and vulnerable there. Jake started to shrink down. Ah, classic Jake always scared of a little ickle vampire.

"Eh, I was just heading off to…pick some strawberries." I replied as casually as possible. Good reply. Nice save. Not good enough.

"Mathematical!" he bubbled, "We'll come along too! It'll be a change to fighting off possessed giants and tiny assassin cats." Crap. No way really to get out of that. It wasn't that I didn't like his company, he's fun to be around. Its just after the time when Ice King was at my house, and the duo thought that he was doing 'business' in bed with me, getting to tier 16, they banned me seeing him, probably scared that I would get pregnant or something. After half an hour of leading the way and thinking of a plan to ditch them, a brilliant idea came to me.

"Aw, crap. Guys, I've left my special stalk cutters in my garden! You two carry on, ill quickly go get it. I'll be back it a mo." The two boys nodded in acknowledgement. I darted off looking worried, putting on an act. I flew the opposite direction of my cave: towards the Ice King's mountain. Though I was just a kilometre away from the mountain, I could hear Ice Kind and Gunther.

"WENK."

"No Gunther, can't you see I'm busy?"

" ."

"UIJNDSUJHRWES NO GUNTHER! LOOK WHAT YOU DID TO MY PICTURE! BAD PENGUIN!"

I laughed at his frustration.

Good, he was VERY distracted. I bolted through the triangle window and threw myself in between the icicles on the celling. Ice King was on his laptop drawing…uhh….ANYWAY, it was easy to pass him – he was too engrossed in drawing dirty images, and keeping Gunther away from ruining his images.

I soared through tunnel after tunnel, not finding the book of pre-ice king things I was looking for. Each icy tunnels looked exactly the same; snow lined and soaking wet. Finally, at the bottom of the entire mountain, I found a huge pile of Simon junk. Yes, I did do a happy dance. Who wouldn't? Most of the stuff was ordinary debris. Disappointing. I'd really hoped I could find something to reassure me. A shoe? No. a rainbow scarf? No. The scrapbook? No. a candle? No…Wait what? The scrapbook? YESH! I flicked through.

_Help me. I am losing my mind._

_The crown is changing me._

_I need to save you, lil Marcie_

_When it takes over, corrupting me_

_Forgive me._

_Forgive me for whatever I do_

_When I don't remember you._

I turned a couple of pages, holding in my emotions.

_Marceline, my mind is going adrift_

_I don't want to think about who you're going to miss._

_You're not old enough to fend for yourself_

_You have to, I can't because of my health._

I contained the tears that would have been streaming down my face if I wasn't so strong. Well, I guess I got what I came for. As I was about to turn around and head back up, a cold icicle blade hit my neck, pinning me to the wall. What the? Without looking who had attacked me, I thrust my knee into their chest and enjoyed the sound of one of their rib bones cracking. The wielder of the ice lost his grip and fell to the floor, moaning in pain. WAIT… I knew that voice. Ice king. He opened his eyes weakly.

"Marceline."

* * *

**Soooooooooo what do you think? I know its still short but _I am_ ****working on that. Did you feel all of deh emotions? Did you think it was rubbish? How long till Marceline goes near the Fire Llamas? REVIEEEEEW! I am open for constructive criticism. Questions will be on even numbered chapters.**

**Adios me amigos!**


	4. Chapter 4 - Cranberries

**NO WAY I REALLY UPDATED! :D**

**I was gonna have Ice King POV but i gave on that. ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: Ok, the past month and a half, i have been listening to vocaloid while making a candy sphinx..Jim...anywho, i sent him to Pendleton ward because, a you all know, I WANT THE RIGHTS TO ADVENTURE TIME. So yea, i sent Jim to get the rights, but it seems then Pendleton had a candy sphinx of his own, Lukana, who was an equal match for Jim. So, they are trapped in a eternal physic battle forever, crushing my chances of getting the rights...for now. Meaning i own the idea for this story BUT I don't own Adventure Time. :(**

* * *

His ice sword fractured into tiny fragments, spraying over his hands, drawing blood. I immediately rushed to his side, checking his pulse. Gone. Not good. Scooping him into my slender arms, I bolted out of the tunnels, scooping up a drunk Gunther (**...Don't ask**). Water sprayed all around me, creating a under-water atmosphere. I flew faster and faster, the icicles ripping my awesome outfit. Gunther wenked. A burst of fresh air hit me as I lugged Ice King out of the window, Gunther has wriggled onto my shoulder. Not far to go from here I whispered to myself. I pushed on. Multicolored landscapes whizzed by, and my clothes dried. Green. Yellow. Rocky..I shuddered to a halt. Rocky? That meant the hospital was nearby. I went closer to the ground. There were clearly labeled signs pointing every direction you could think of, but one particular, super shiny sign had what I wanted. [Hospital - ] Within seconds of me bursting through the door, Doctor Princess and a couple of other doctors were bringing a stretcher and all that. They took his fragile pale body to fix him. Once he was out of my arms, the wold span. Rainbows and thick black lines weaved around my vision. I felt my head hit the stone floor. Black.

* * *

I floated casually around inside my consciousness. If you ask me, my consciousness is bad-ass, because it has floating skulls and PLENTY of red. Too bad it's technically also my imagination. Anyway, I drifted around in there, not thinking much as my thoughts were...were like there was a wall in front of me thinking, so I pretty much thought about absolutely nothing, empty as a . Oh, and the skulls were gossiping about Princess Bubblegum's attempt to stop Finn getting to Tier 2, but we all know what happened there. A faint beeping noise materialized from a nearby pool of cranberry juice. I glided to it, and the noise got louder. It was ordinary juice, and my reflection was looking as beautiful as ever. I poked my finger into the red. I pulled it out. My reflection reached out it's hand, and THROUGH the juice. I was horrified, and that was actually a huge surprise for me, coming from me. With it's long fingers it gripped my wrist, pulling me in. As soon as my hand got through, it burned like it was being put inside the sun. I screamed, trying for dear life to free myself. The pool grew bigger. Suddenly, hundreds more hands appeared, grabbing me as well. I became fully immersed in the juice, burning. Goodbye Ooo.

* * *

My crimson eyes flickered open, I was wearing a strange white robe, my hair was tied back in a plait, and a bowl of red fruit was on a bedside table. Was this heaven? I had I gone to the wrong place? I looked around, worried. A rock man was sleeping on the other side of the room. Nope, this just the hospital. I tried to recall what had happened when Ice King was out of my arms. I don't remember getting inured myself. Huh, there was a get well card with a penguin on it, next to my red. I opened it.

_Dear Marceline,_  
_I know you might be wondering why your in white. Well, after we took Ice King to get treated, you took the full on effects from heat-stroke and hyperventilation. By now you should have recovered from your heat stroke, but you need to breath slowly for the next ten minutes of you being awake to fully recover. Also, we ran a quick test on you, and we ground out you are severely allergic to cranberries. Though they are a high source of red, you should not EVER eat any, unless you want to swell up like a balloon, not be able to breath and suddenly burst, dieing painfully. Anyway, Get Well Soon! :D_

_From_  
_Doctor Princess_

_P. King will be fine. Though he has 2 broken ribs, he is a strong wizard, and I believe he will recover in about a month. Meanwhile, he needs to stay out of trouble._

I smiled at the last words. He needs to stay out of trouble. Trouble? Sorry but I don't think that's in his dictionary! Laughing, I ate a strawberry and slipped out of the bed. Then, I changed back into ordinary clothes. I don't think I have ever, since I was a vampire, actually slept or laid on a bed. I usually just float above them. Reasonably comfy, that one. I for once in my not-life, walked out into the corridor, but then I went back to my usual gliding through the air. I left a note for Dr Princess and went outside. It was pitch black out there. How long had I been out? A couple of hours? Days? Nah, felt like 12:55 am the next day. At least no getting hit by the sun. I checked the page in my pocket. First things first, I had to go to the fire kingdom and get some embers from the llama villages pub, the drunk pony. So yea, I flew into the night, not noticing the sheathed silver dagger I had attached to my hip.

* * *

**Yeeeeah next chapter has the fire llamas! I wrote all of this last night ending at 2:05 Am. *goes to bed* Eh fave and review, and I'll write another chapter soon. Wait what? I ACTUALLY WROTE ANOTHER CHAPTER?! Whoa...**

**QUESTION TIME!**

**1- What do you thinks up with the random dagger appearing..?**

**2- which would you rather do - hang out with Flame Princess or jam with Marceline (or Ice King)?**

**Ok, you can get on with your normal lifes now. Bai!**


	5. Chapter 5 - Drunk Fire Llamas

**Hey guys, because I'm amazing, I updated twice today! I also wrote this at my friend's house. I am really suffering from not sleeping till, like 2 am, and then waking at 7 am -5 hours sleep, not so good for a 13 year old like me, so I might sleep instead updating for a little bit. OH, and sorry for making the two fanfics sound alot like eachother, the ideas are just perfect, but I will try to stop. Anyway, you better start reading.**

**Disclaimer: A couple of days ago I realised something. When Dobby dies in harry potter, everyone comes to the conclusion that he is gone. But, have you noticed that Gummy from Adventure Time looks and sounds similar to Dobby. Harry Potter came first, so I went to Pendleton Ward, threatening to sue him about that, unless he gives me the rights to Adventure Time. According to Spock's logic, it's not worth it. So mid-way to his house I went back home. So, sadly again, I don't own Adventure Time (yet), but I own the idea of this story...**

* * *

All through the cold night I followed the faint glow in the distance of the Fire Kingdom, the sun not threatening to rise. When it did actually rise, I was well into the fire kingdom, and safe from the sun. Light flickered all around. After having a quick rest, I flew off to The Drunk Pony. The Drunk Pony was a small fire house that had an extension. Just above the doorway hung a not-on-fire purple pony drinking beer. '_MEEHHHH_' s were heard from miles away. I hovered inside, to be met by a load of llama eyes. Silence. Eh, I ignored them and went to their fireplace. As it's so hot in the fire kingdom, they have no need for a fireplace, but they think they look cool. I pulled some embers out, and into my pocket. The beady llama eyes followed me until I loop the looped out of the door, where the '_MEHHH_' ing started again. Once I had left the fire kingdom, I headed straight home, so tired! Emptying the cold embers into the container, I found a small silver dagger on my hip. I held it out unsheathed. On it's side it read :

_Die jagter word die gejag_

Huh, it looked pretty bad-ass. I re-sheathed it and levitated above my bed, wanting to sleep. That didn't happen because an annoyed boy and a growling dog walked into my room. Oh glob. Why? Oh I remember why, because I ditched them.

* * *

**WHOA SHORTEST CHAPTER EVER PLEASE DON'T KILL ME I DIDN'T MEAN TO! Urg, sorry 'bout that. I shall compensate. The 1st person to PM me what Die jagter word die gejag is in English will get a sneak peek of the next chapter of this AND He Is MINE! :D SO REVIEW! **

***rolls around on the floor* :( I'm so lazy...**

**Thankyou. Please come again.**


	6. Chapter 6- Dusted with blue

**Congrats to for winning the sneek peek! ****_Die jagter word die gejag_**** meant ****_the hunter will become the hunted_****. That's a HUGE reference to what will happen later on in the story. Anywho, TO THE STORY!**

**Disclaimer: I TURNED INTO A FIRE ELEMENTAL AND TOOK THE RIGHTS TO ADVENTURE TIME! Wait...that was last night in my mind... FTVFTVYFTVYUTYHUY I'm alone again...no AT rights for me today :(**

* * *

Ice King POV

"Wake up...wake up!" Last time I remember, I had keeled over and had blacked out because Marceline had kneed me in the ribs. I opened my eyes. A young man, maybe about 30, was looking down on me, worried. He had smooth black hair, tan-ish skin and two small glasses struggling not to fall off his nose. "Ahh, good, now your awake. Come, let me help you up," the man said, smiling and reaching out his hand. He looked vaguely familiar to me. Once I was standing, I brushed the dust off of my robes. How long had I been out? "Who are you anyway?" I asked curiously. "I am you and you are me. We are the same man, but different men. I am the past while you are the future, get what I am saying?" "No. No I am not." The man sighed. "Don't you even recognise me? My name is Simon Petricov. When I put on the crown, it started to corrupt me, I killed my wife and I lost memory of all my relatives, though I made friends with a little girl called Marceline. I turned into a princess-thirsty pedo creep called Ice King, but I still had a part of me still sane, but trapped." "Wait...so we are like the same guy?" "Yes, though I don't want any princesses."

I pondered on that for a bit.

* * *

Simon Petricov POV

Me and I wandered though our consciousness full of fire and ice, a mix of our personalities, dodging the bombs flying everywhere. He finally understood that we are the same man, but I was bursting to tell him my plan to turn ourselves back to me, though I knew he'd disagree with that plan, and unconsciously lock me back in that ice cell for another eternity. Suddenly, in the middle us strolling over an iced-over lake, Ice King started to melt, rapidly. I knew exactly what was happening: he was waking up, though he'd be in more pain there than he was here. "Ice King, you are waking up. Remember one thing for me. Remember Marceline." I quietly said, Ice King's neck merging into the puddle in front of me. I know he didn't know what it meant, but he soon would. The world span around me as he regained consciousness in the real world, meaning I would locked back in that prison, hopefully for not too long. Everything fell to the side. My head hit the ice. It smashed like glass. I drowned. Black.

* * *

Marceline POV

Grunting, I got up. I gave Jake a smack in the jowls, and Finn a tickle under the chin. They both frowned at me like I had killed an innocent kitten. "...What...? I didn't even give you permission to even be in here. For all you know, could have walked in with me being naked!" Finn blushed, but then wiped the discreet emotion away. "Marce, why did you ditch us like that?" I bit my lip. I couldn't tell them the full story without being 'grounded' like they do with Ice King. Now, time to think of a realistic story... "You were round Ice Kings, weren't you!" Jake barked. I slowly nodded, to leave time for these mortals to comprehend. Finns eyes widened, but then went back to normal. "I had a good reason to ditch you. I hadn't planned on meeting you. I'm trying to bring Simon Petricov back, not that you'd understand. Now, if you don't mind...GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" I hissed, then I snuggled back into bed, to actually get sleep.

* * *

? POV

Green mist hovered over my feet. Ever since Finn and Jake ruined the side of my house, I'd been forced to live in a dark hut in who-knows-where. I walked over to my sink and started to pour in multicolored chemicals. I may not be the lich, but I do know a thing or two about enchantments, potions and curses. This time I'll be the winner. The noticed. The admired. Me.

* * *

**YEAP! Mystery person is mysterious. If you were my little sister, you would know who the ? is because im always saying that they are EVIL. So what do you think 'bout this one? ITS BIG COMPARED TO THE LAST! :D**

**So review, and if you haven't already, fave and watch THIS!**

**QUESTION TIME:**

**Would you rather have a tea party with Lich or be a hairdresser for Chet?**


	7. Chapter 7 - Cyclops Tears

**Ahh I have been watching a run through of the new tomb raider game, so yes, dat little bit with marce is suppost to be based off of dat. Biiiiig cchapter! **

**Disclaimer: I STABBED PENDLETON WARD TO DEATH...no...no. 't... .pikachu.**

**JOKES! Dat didn't happen, I have run out of rights stealing ideas for now, and ill end by staying I still don't own AT.**

**NOW REEAAAD!**

* * *

Simon Petrikov POV

My eyes flickered open, to be met by the cold, unbreakable bars that kept me confined in this claustrophobic ice cage. I tried to get up, but my head felt like a massive bowling ball and my arms and legs weighted down by elephants. Grunting, I forced my body up, so it was propped up against the bars. Yes, it made the suspended cage shudder dangerously, but I could feel my legs coming back to life.

'Oh, globbing grod...' I muttered under my breath, pushing my glasses back up my nose, clutching the bars tighter.

Crraaaaaackk!

A small chunk of ice broke away from a bar. My eyes widened. I poked the coloum of ice.

CRAAAAAACCKKK!

I stepped back. A bit more broke away. WOAH. A thought emerged from the back of my mind.

Marceline, what are you doing to him? Are you...did you have the same idea as me? Are you trying to break me out too?

* * *

Marceline POV

The sun rose swiftly into the sky, and by the time I had awoken, it was 11.48am. I slipped out of bed feeling refreshed. I went to my bathroom, where I washed off yesterday's stress. Then I changed into a pair of white jeans, a loose grey top with a picture of a strawberry on, and a pair of white feather earings.

Five Cyclops tears, that's what I needed to get today. Didn't Finn and Jake still have that forest cyclops' head? I sure hoped so. I put my umbrella up and stepped outide. It was reasonably sunny, but the cold still nibbled at my nose. I flew as fast as I could to the tree house, humming supercalafabulisticexpealado sious (;^; I can't spell it). The boys werent at home, but BMO was. I unplugged him. THAT was easy. Finding the head was the hard part.

* * *

There was a secret tunnel underneath the tree. Inside was a complex series of traps and fake routes. The first trap was part of the floor giving way and a rock forcing me to fall. When I hit the floor, a sharp rock impaled my hip. I screamed out in pain, standing up. The rock dislodged itself from the floor, still in my hip. 3...2..1..I ripped it out. Pain fluctuated around my bottom half. It started to heal because HELLO I'M A DEMON VAMPIRE. I ventured deeper underground, clutching my hip. At times I would feel extremely woozy and lie against the walls for a minute, but then I would recover and get moving again. I half wanted to go back, but that would've meant all the traps, AGAIN. Through all odds, I kept going, my motivation Simon. Whenever opportunity aloud, I drank some of the rotting dirty blood from the floor to keep my energy levels high.

* * *

I finally reached the head. It was on a stone shelf overlooking the room. The blood surrounding it was ankle high and full of skeletal bodies. I grimaced and floated forwards.

"Y-you survived?" The head bellowed, frowning.

"Um, yeah, cause ima demon vampire. I'm here to get some tears."

"Well nuh."

I rolled my eyes.

"Look, dude, cry on me first. One of those traps messed up my hip."

"Ah, so you didn't get through without a bump after all. Well, you've impressed me enough."

He shed a huge tear, which drenched me, but healed my wounds. I could even swear that I heard my heart beat twice before stopping again.

I got out a jar.

"5 tears into this please sir" I chuckled politely. He smiled.

"As you wish."

He gave me what I wanted. In return, I kissed him on the cheek and waved goodbye.

"GOODBYE MARCELINE THE VAMPIRE QUEEN. I HOPE YOU ENJOY THE TEARS!"

* * *

I drifted out, unscathed. I could hear Finn and Jake watching something. As I came out I saw that they were watching BMO...playing his CCTV footage of earlier. It showed beemo's point of view, him walking around, everything going black. Laughter. Then, power off.

"Marceline." The boys spat.

Crap.

* * *

**Sooooo whatdaknowm I updated! Thanks guys a lot for all the reviews, favs and follows this fic has got, and I hope you enjoy all the upcoming chapters! Plus, I probably will add tomb raider references along with some Pewdiepie ones .**

**Bye! *waves***


	8. Chapter 8 - ALL THE MISTS, ALL OF DEM

Yes, its been months since I last updated, but I just haven't had the motivation to write. This isnt a deadfic, ok... I'll try to update a bit more...im just more active on my deviantARTs and fimfiction (yeah ima pegasister) I wrote the very start ages ago.

Oh and fyi anybody who is reading my fic 'He Is Mine', its coming to a close; only a couple of chapters to go.

Disclaimer:

I have locked up Pendleton Ward in ice king's castle dungeon, so he has given the rights to Adventure Time (and Bravest Warriors) to me!

...

No?

:C

I don't own the rights to at then...

* * *

I darted out of my hiding place, and upstairs while they tried to pursue where I was hiding. I in-the-air double-barrel rolled out of Finn's bedroom window and onto the roof. I smiled. I just realised that my clothes were still drenched in tears. I got out another jar, and squeezed the water out into it. Soon enough, my clothing was completely dry. I flew off. When I got back to my house, I checked the book.

A bag of fluff.

This meant I had to go to the soft people kingdom and steal their fluff. I put the jar for Simon next to the embers I had gathered a day or two ago, changed into a black hoodie, and left. Since the 'Gut Grinder' came and went last month, they were sure to have traps as well. Gut Grinder sized traps. I couldn't believe I'd took so long in the tunnels that the sun was already setting, conveying a golden glow to Ooo.

I enjoyed the darkness that enveloped the earth at night, it was always cool and quiet, but that night it was a little too cold; the plains I was crossing had icicles forming. Icy gusts nipped at my nose, as I headed for a pale speck in the distance.

I glided through the empty streets, glancing into bright windows. I stopped at a families house which had five soft people in, and waited for them to go to bed. The second they went to bed, I unshieved my silver dagger, slipping through an open window. I turned invisible, slipped into one of the children's rooms, and took a couple of handfuls of her fluff, putting it in a bag and leaving. Stars twinkled. It felt strange coming into my house...like...like someone was watching me. Anyway, I placed the fluff with the other items, yawning.

I really needed some uninterrupted rest.

The world faded away, as my mind switched off...

* * *

I was falling. That was weird, as usually I can float. But I was falling. Images flew past me.

First meeting Finn and Jake

First meeting Simon

Simon's fanfictions

Cranberries.

The moment a image appeard or a thought came into my head, it vanished, not just from my head but it felt like they were disappearing from my memories too. I fell faster and faster, toward a green mist someway below me. Monents later I hit the 'ground' and the green rushed towards my ankles. With touching, it emmited a warm, sticky glow. Unnatural. This thought too excaped my mind, while the mist creeped up my legs, which inexplicably collapsed beneath me. The mist was enveloping my upper torso when I screamed. I leaped up, to be dragged to the floor by the mist.

"NO GIMME MY MIND BACK!"

I wanted the memories back, but the mist was doing something to my mind.

* * *

I rocketed up, wacking my head on the ceiling.

"Uhm...ow..."

I rubbed my head and sat up. It was still dark outside, meaning I hadnt slept for long. A very thin green mist covered the floor, but I brushed it out of my house - and yes, WITH a broom. That was still a really weird dream. Why do my dreams get stranger and creepier each night?

I sat on my bed and sighed.

I ignored the shadow jumping out the window.

* * *

? POV

I wondered who to test out my concoction on...

Marceline Aberdeer?

Yes.

She would be perfect.

I grabbed a bottle of the green mist, and set off. The sooner I tested it out, the better. Grim rolling clouds covered the full moon. It didn't take long to get there, as theres always rips in the fabric of time and space I can jump through. As soon as she came into view, I stalked her till she reached he house. I snuck in last minute and hid in her closet. An exhausted demon spawn launched herself onto the bed. I released the green mist. It swirled around her, before settling in a thin layer on the floor.

Marceline tossed and turned for a good ten minutes, before rocketing into her ceiling, and waking. This was good. Extremely good. A success for once.

I exited via the window begore she saw me.

* * *

Sooooo, I appreciate reviews, favs and follows, and im trying to update moar. I swear one day I'll get those rights...


End file.
